God's angel
by XKaira-ChanX
Summary: And if she died, I would laugh, because it would be my fault. But Death doesn't suit her, it's not becoming like that smile of hers. What exactly would Alzeid do if Rahzel died? One shot


_And if she died, I would laugh, because it would be my fault. But Death doesn't suit her, it's not becoming like that smile of hers... No, those blue eyes were meant to sparkle... Why aren't they sparkling? Why do I keep losing these people?_

_Stop it, I know I'm useless. No, don't say it, this body in my arms is still very much alive. She can't die!_

_She did a crappy job!_

_I'm not happy! I'm not!_

_I'm not smiling..._

_Stop it! Don't you dare touch her, she's mine, I saw her first!_

_She came to me, I've known her longer, I've loved..._

_Loved?_

_I don't love though... That's not my goal, my goal isn't supposed to cry over this body, so stop it. It isn't my fault these blue eyes weren't sparkling when she died. No... It's not... Tell me she'll live, tell me I can hear that voice again... So that I can become irritated but at the same time overly excited to just see her angry with me._

_I'm not smiling, I'm not... I'm crying. Smiles aren't anything if she's not here._

_Nothing will matter anymone!_

_Not my father._

_Not that woman._

_Not anyone or anything._

_So don't die, please..._

_Oh my God, don't take this angel away. She's my angel! My angel._

….

"Is she dead?"

_Don't say yes._

….

_But please, don't stand there without giving me answer! Don't look at me like that!_

"Is she alive?"

"No."

* * *

_Since God won't answer my prayers..._

Alzeid took out his gun and pointed it at the head of the doctor, red eyes burning and unforgiving.

"Get the hell out of my way."

_Since God won't answer my prayers, I will take his angel._

Alzeid sat on a fallen log by a rushing stream, with his gun pointing to the ground. He had a snarl on his face and was covered in blood. His snow white hair was as red as the sun setting behind him and as morbid as his feelings. Wiping the blood from his face and tried not to look behind him. He didn't want to see the mangled corpse of the only person he really cared for. He didn't want to see the blank look in her now dull eyes and the paling of her skin. This he couldn't stand.

Alzeid could make an army of people kill themselves, inflict injury upon himself, and come close to death, but the sight of his dead partner stood to be just too much. But he couldn't rest too long... People would be coming soon, people like Serateed, Baroqueheat, Kiara, and even his brother. And as strong as he was, Rahzel had spoken the strong truth not too long ago. She told him that she believed he was one of those pople that are just naturally strong, but will easily be left behind by others that train constantly, unlike him. She was right... he was left behind, left behind to morn over her death. A death that he could have prevented, had he just trained more often.

"Damn."

Alzeid stood and placed hi gun in his pants and turned to Rahzel. He almost puked. Rahzel was just there, non moving, non anything. She was gone, but not really, because her body was here... But her mind was not.

He leaned over and brushed her hair away from her face. A single tear fell down his face and he was off again. With her safely in his arms, he started to run. He didn't know where he was going to go, but he needed to go and he wouldn't stop. Alzeid didn't care if he had to run the world, as long as he wouldn't have to be parted from Rahzel, dead or alive.

Running opposite the direction of the river, Alzeid finally heard the voices. It was Baroqueheat. He sounded tired and worn, but most of all angry. That was something Alzeid had never been exposed to; an angry Baroqueheat.

"No, you won't have her!" Alzeid said to himself and kept running, Rahzel hugged tightly to his body. "You can't take her from me. She... She's"

Alzeid came up to a cliff and stared out over a valley. For just that moment, he felt at peace. He felt as though everything would be okay. That this whole time, he was just carrying Rahzel like before and that she would soon say something that would make him want to drop her. That everyone was just coming to spend time together and that everything would be fine.

"Will be fine..."

"Alzeid!"

Alzeid turned around and was met with the angered blue eyes of Baroqueheat. He hated those blue eyes, because of those it made it seem like he was closer to Rahzel. Which wasn't true, because Rahzel's last words were his name.

"Alzeid, give back Rahzel."

Baroqueheat stepped forward, the sword in his arm materialized.

"No, don't come here Baroqueheat, you can't have her," Alzeid's red eyes glimmered with tears. "You can't have her!"

Baroqueheat stopped and stared at Alzeid, his anger softening; was he starting to understand Alzeid's pain?

"Al, don't you think it's unfair? You can't have Rahzel-chan all to yourself," Baroqueheat said. His voice was just over a whisper, he was pleading with the God he didn't believe in to send some sense to the man before him. "She's already dead Alzeid! Let her rest in peace!"

Alzeid looked at Rahzel, her blood covered body, paling skin, closed eyes, and felt a searing pain with in his body. He wasn't sure what it was. Maybe it was the fact that no amount of body heat that radiated from his body, Rahzel's skin was still forever growing cold. Maybe it was the fact that there was no slow raise and fall of her chest. Whatever it was, the pain in Alzeid's chest was unbearable. It was the feeling of resent, of anger, and disbelief, but not even those words could describe the pain.

"I tried."

"I know."

"I tried so hard to save her," Alzeid closed his eyes and held his head to hers and fell to his knees.

"I know Al-boy, we all know. We all were there," Baroqueheat looked down.

_Alzeid!_

_I saw her eyes grow wide and frightful. She reached out her small arms, pleading with me to help her and I ran as fast as I could, shooting everything in my way. I screamed her name as I saw her fly backwards into the tumbling rumble of an exploding building. No matter how fast I ran, how far I reached out my arms, I couldn't save her. I couldn't reach her._

Alzeid choked as he tried to speak again. He stared at Rahzel's corpse and wanted to scream at God. Wanted to ask why punish him for his sins using God's own angel. Why kill such a pure being?

"_Alzied."_

Alzeid looked up, thinking Baroqueheat had called out to him again, but Baroqueheat just stared away, allowing Alzeid to say good-bye.

"_Alzeid."_

_From behind?_

Alzeid stood and turned around.

"_Alzeid."_

"Rahzel?"

Before Alzeid was Rahzel, dressed in pure white, a wonderful contrast to her flowing black hair and dark blue eyes. She hovered in the air with a gentle smile on her face and a wind blew past her that didn't touch anything around Alzeid. Rahzel was in a different world the he and he wanted nothing more than to be in the same world.

"Rahzel..."

Rahzel cocked her head to the side, smile never wavering.

"_Stop beating yourself up Alzeid. Look, see? I'm okay."_

Alzeid couldn't speak, how could being in a different world be okay?

"_I don't blame you for anything. It wasn't your fault."_

"But you drown we drown, right?" Alzeid asked, the past suddenly engulfing his thoughts. Oh, the past, such sweet and carefree moments.

Rahzel shook her head. _"Continue living Alzeid."_

Alzeid shook his head. "I can't possibly do that," he reached out, pain like a staple on his face, "I can't possibly live without the only person who can genuinely make me smile. No," Alzeid pushed one leg forward, his fingers longing to grasp this angel one last time, "I can't live with myself."

Alzeid's fingers swiped through Rahzel's image and she disappeared as he fell off the cliff, tears falling from his face.

"I can't live knowing that I was the one who let you die."

Baroqueheat stepped forward one moment too late and was only in time to see Alzeid's image disappear in the trees below. He looked at his feet and saw Rahzel laying there, hands to her side, hair from her face. Baroqueheat might have smiled, but that single tear that ran down the girls face and smudged the blood that covered her made him look away instead. He looked away and cried. Tears of absolute powerlessness and loneliness fell down his face. Baroqueheat was unsure what to even tell Serateed and the other as they came running up. He couldn't hide his tears or his pain, all he could do was watch as Sera fell to his knees and held his daughter in his arms, bawling all the while.

"God has taken away our angel."

Baroqueheat whispered, looking to the skies that no longer shined the beautiful blue that once reflected in Rahzel's eyes, but instead stabbed a dark haunting blue that hung on ones shoulders and cried, death.


End file.
